Nada A Esconder
by LadyProngs24
Summary: James lançou um feitiço que deu errado e agora Lilly não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.
1. Sonorus

De algum jeito ela teria que me perdoar. Não foi a minha intenção fazê-la passar por um papel ridículo na frente de todos. Ainda não domino o feitiço _Sonorus_, então não tive como controlar o volume da discussão que Hogwarts inteira escutou.

Ela estava conversando com Remus. Meu amigo Maroto foi tentar arrancar dela a confissão de seu amor por mim. Eu, Sirius e Pedro esperavam na sala ao lado. Não pude me conter, então lancei o _Sonorus _para acompanhar a conversa em tempo real e o volume saiu_ um pouquinho_ mais alto do que eu pretendia.

Como eu poderia saber que depois de muita pressão por parte de Moony ela diria:

- Tudo bem, Remus. O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu amo o James? Tá bom então. Mas você não pode contar a ninguém. PRINCIPALMENTE ao Potter.

- Eu juro, Lilly. Pode confiar em mim. – Lupin tentou tranquiliza-la.

- Ok. Euamoojames. - não saiu praticamente nenhum som de sua boca.

- O QUE? Assim eu não escutei absolutamente nada.

- Euamoojames – ela sussurrou dessa vez.

- Lilly, diga para ouvidos humanos dessa vez.

- AAAAAH! EU AMO O JAMES POTTER! SATISFEITO AGORA? EU AMO O POTTER! ESTOU PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADA POR AQUELE SER DE OLHOS VERDES LINDOS E CABELO TÃO SELVAGEM E SEXY!

Daí já dá pra entender o que aconteceu depois. Meu feitiço foi tão potente que Hogwarts inteira ouviu a declaração de Lilly.

No dia seguinte, toda vez que alguém a avistava no corredor já vinham os comentários:

_- Huum, Evans! Cadê o Potter com aquele cabelo selvagem e sexy?_

_ - Evans, eu sei que você fica perdida nos olhos verdes do Jamie, mas ele é meu. HAHAHA_

Se pudesse, juro que estuporava todos aqueles que olhavam com cara de deboche fazendo-a corar e deixando sua pele no mesmo tom de seus cabelos ruivos.

Ela não conseguia olhar pra mim há uns três dias. A não ser quando Lupin contou que fui eu que lancei o _Sonorus_. Aí ela veio e me estapeou.

Ótimo. Simplesmente perfeito. Acabo de descobrir que o meu amor é correspondido e minha alma gêmea não que me ver nem pintado de ouro.

Isso não vai ficar assim.

Vou me redimir com ela. Frei com que ela fique caidinha por mim de novo. Ela não vai resistir e finalmente poderemos ficar juntos.

Sim. Preciso reunir os Marotos.

_**N/A**_

Essa é a minha primeira Fic. Tenho uma super experiência em ler, mas é a primeira vez que tento escrever de verdade. Então, por favor, façam uma garota feliz e me deixem reviews :D

Espero que gostem


	2. Que Todos Ouçam

Sirius já havia cumprido sua parte do plano e soltou bombas de bosta na torre de astronomia fazendo com que ninguém pudesse entrar lá pelo resto do dia. – claro que desenvolvemos um feitiço que acabaria com aquela nojeira em segundos.

Remus levou Lilly até lá com a desculpa de que os monitores-chefe precisavam checar a bagunça.

Agora era só eu tomar coragem e ir até ela.

* * *

Ela estava sentada perto da janela observando a chuva. Fiz surgir um lírio em seu colo.

Esboçou um sorriso que se desfez no momento em que ela percebeu minha presença e fez menção de ir embora.

Eu a segurei pelos braços e sentei-a novamente.

- O que mais você possivelmente poderia fazer comigo, James? Já não acha que me humilhou o bastante? – ela disse cansada. Parecia que havia chorado.

- Lilly, não foi a minha intenção que todos ouvissem. O motivo do feitiço era só que eu ouvisse. Estava na sala ao lado.

- Nem assim, Potter. Você não deve se meter aonde não é chamado nem ficar escutando conversas alheias.

- Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas quando vi você entrando na sala com Remus eu não aguentei. Fiquei com ciúmes de vocês dois e tive que escutar. Eu sei que é errado, mas não consegui me controlar, Lilly. Quando eu ouvi você dizer que me amava eu nunca me senti tão feliz.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. E não me importo com os outros imbecis, porque ninguém vai poder nos atingir se estivermos juntos.

- Mas agora todos vão pensar que você só vai ficar comigo por pena. – Por Merlin! Ela não dava o braço a torcer!

- Lilly, eu te amo de verdade e se faz você se sentir melhor... _Sonorus! - _dessa vez pelo menos acho que o feitiço deu certo. – _OLÁ, HOGWARTS. MEU NOME É JAMES POTTER E EU GOSTARIA DE DIZER QUE NÃO TENHO NADA A ESCONDER: ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADO POR LILLY EVANS, MINHA DEUSA DE CAELOS RUIVOS E..._

Fui impedido por Lilly que me agarrou e colou seus lábios aos meus.

Só nos separamos em um momento quando ela me disse:

- Eu te amo, James.

- Eu te amo, Lilly

Depois disso perdi a noção do tempo que ficamos lá, na torre de astronomia, o meu lugar favorito em Hogwarts.

_**N/A**_

Fiim (:

Foi curtinha essa, mas eu comecei a escrever uma maiorzinha já.

Deixem reviews PLEASE!

:*


End file.
